The Trouble With Sisters
by Spark Writer
Summary: When Skye has boy trouble, Jane attempts to help her...but only succeeds in making Skye crazy.  That is, crazier than she already is. :D
1. Head Before Heart

**I hope you guys like this! I may/may not add more chapters. Happy reading. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penderwicks series...XD**

* * *

><p>Jane was in a sort of writer's stupor. She was happily thinking about ideas for a new Sabrina Starr novel as she wandered along the halls of Cameron Middle School, humming blithely. So oblivious was she, that when her older sister Skye began yelling at her from down the hall, she didn't notice. Jane glanced down at her yellow high-tops and frowned, jerked from her daydreams. A smudge of ink marred the otherwise immaculate white toe of her left shoe. She knelt to rub it off, and saw a pair of black sneakers march to a stop before her.<p>

"Good grief, Jane! I've been yelling at you for ages. Listen!"

Jane stopped rubbing at her shoe, and stood. "You look…bizarre," she said, groping for the right adjective. Skye did. Her lucky camouflage hat was askew, her blue eyes had a maniacal sort of gleam, and her blond hair stuck out at odd angles. And Jane, being a young writer and therefore very perceptive, guessed the problem at once. "Pearson."

"Yes," growled Skye. "He's been giving me silly looks all week. I think he's trying to be charming or something, but in my opinion he looks like he's suffering from lockjaw!"

Jane giggled. Pearson, a boy in Skye's grade, had had a crush on her all year. Skye narrowed her eyes even further. "I'm probably going to die. Go nuts and die."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't say that. I'll tell Daddy Pearson is bothering you and—"

"No! That is, Daddy will ask me what Pearson is like. And then I'll have to tell him that Pearson is funny and nice—but an atrocious soccer player—and Daddy will wonder why in the world I don't like him!"

Jane studied her sister. "Well, why don't you?"

Skye folded her arms menacingly. "Jane, I'm thirteen, for goodness sake! If I think Pearson is a stupid cow, it's only because I'm too young."

"Love has no age."

"Be quiet."

Jane ignored Skye's murderous expression, and swung her backpack onto one shoulder. "We have to go get Batty today, remember?"

Skye groaned and clapped a hand to her forehead. She had been privately looking forward to an afternoon of algebra, bananas and solitude. Babysitting Batty when Rosalind was unavailable did not please her in the slightest.

Smiling as she slipped back into her daze of Sabrina Starr thoughts, Jane linked arms with Skye who did not pull away, though she did frown and grumble something under her breath.

"Stop muttering," admonished Jane absently. "It's a beautiful afternoon."

"No," countered Skye. "There's a big stupid cloud."

Jane stopped and glared at Skye. "You're nuts." She was half joking, but part of her hated Skye's constant skepticism.

"Well, at least you found your soccer ball," Jane persevered. "We can do drills later."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Big incentive."

She and Jane strolled through the crowds of chattering students and out into a bright, sunny day. Contrary to Skye's mutterings, there were no stubborn clouds in sight, and Jane tilted her face toward the warm rays, squinting.

"Anyways," said Skye, ignoring Jane's humming, "Batty will need her snack, and Ben will need his, too, for that matter."

Jane was busily hopping the sidewalk cracks. "Do you think I'll ever get a second chance at love, Skye?"

Skye frowned. "If Dominique was any indication, you might not want a second chance."

Jane sighed. "I meant, with someone completely-unlike that insensitive moron!"

Skye grinned.

"Take Jeffrey, for example. He's generous and chivalrous and patient. He never once got mad at Batty! Even I can't do that!" Jane glanced at the sidewalk, stepped over a discarded candy wrapper, and glanced back at Skye. Skye looked like she was fighting the urge to strangle her sister.

Jane allowed herself a moment to consider the possibility of Jeffrey and Skye being together. She laughed. "You and Jeffrey would be a fantastic couple! He's sane and you're insane!"

She dodged Skye's well-aimed punch. "Missed me!"

Skye ground her teeth menacingly. She grabbed Jane's elbow and steered her toward Goldie's preschool. "Hurry up. No Sabrina Starr, love surveys, or personal insults, got it?"

Jane smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! REVIEW!<strong>

**Spark Writer**


	2. Skye's Slip of the Lips

**Overall, I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out. I will be posting more soon, so keep on the look-out! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penderwicks series. Because if I did, there would be way more...well, let's leave that for you to find out. XD**

* * *

><p>"I thinks Saturdays are the most fantastic days of all, don't you, Skye?"<p>

Skye attempted to ignore Jane's cheerful babbling. Her head was already muddled enough as it was, and having one's sister blathering in your ear was extremely irritating.

"I mean, they're right at the beginning of the weekend. No school for two days, just time to play soccer, write my Sabrina Starr novel, and think maidenly thoughts."

Skye twitched. "Saturdays are the bane of my existence. You know why? Because I'm stuck spending them with you!" She shook her hair over her eyes, and tried desperately to focus on her algebra test book. Skye adored algebra, but it was nearly impossible to concentrate.

Space. She needed space.

Snatching her book from the kitchen table, Skye rose and headed for the stairs. Ignoring Jane's slightly hurt expression, she clambered up the stairs two at a time, and arrived in her and Jane's shared bedroom, panting. Striding across the room, Skye climbed through the window and settled herself on the roof, a place she went when she needed to marshal her thoughts. Unfortunately, Batty and Ben's laughter mingled with Hound's manic barking didn't improve Skye's mental situation. Wishing she had brought something to stuff into her ears, she leaned back and stared up at the cloudy sky.

"Pearson is such an idiot." Skye said this aloud, with a hopeless sort of eminence that would have concerned Rosalind and convulsed Jeffrey, had he been there to witness Skye's frustration.

She glowered darkly as Nick and Tommy Geiger drove smoothly past in Nick's new car. Rosalind, now spending so much time with Tommy, hardly ever spent time with Skye. And much as she hated admitting it, Skye missed Rosalind. She missed Rosalind's annoyingly responsible attitude, her wry humor and her empathy. Rosalind hadn't exactly _forgotten _her sisters, but she wasn't as much a part of their clan as she used to be.

A shriek of laughter ended Skye's reverie, and she sat up to peer over the roof's edge.

"Whoa! We're going so fast, Ben! In a minute I'm going to get really-_dizzy_!" Batty was laughing as she and Ben rolled down the grassy hill bordering the yard. Ben had bits of various weeds clinging to his blue sweater, and was giggling harder than Batty.

Skye shook her head, inclined to be skeptical, but secretly amused, and glanced up just as Rosalind appeared at the window. Would she ever get a moment to herself?

"Skye, come inside for a minute."

"No."

Rosalind sighed, and climbed awkwardly out onto the roof beside Skye. Skye twisted to look at Rosalind.

"Did Jane tell you to talk to me?"

Rosalind smiled. "She said you were kind of upset."

"Humph," said Skye. "You can tell Jane I told her to go soak her head."

Rosalind ignored this. "Skye, you seem different lately. Is everything okay?"

Skye shrugged dispassionately. "If you want the truth, I'm not okay. Between you and Tommy kissing all over the place, Pearson's sappy looks and liking-" She abruptly cut herself off, blushing and wishing she hadn't.

Rosalind looked confused. "What?"

Skye improvised wildly. "I mean, I'm _liking _soccer this year. I just forgot what I was about to say."

There was a pause while Rosalind scrunched her nose in confusion and Skye wished she could sink through the ground and never talk to anyone again.

"Please don't think I'm ignoring you. Because of Tommy, I mean. Skye, you know I'd never do that! Mommy told me to take care of Batty, but also you and Jane. And if you feel like I'm not doing too good a job, just tell me. I like it when you're honest."

Skye stared incredulously at her sister. "I always thought you were more like Jane, for some reason."

Rosalind cocked her head to one side, curls brushing her shoulder. "When I think about it, you and I have more in common." She grinned. "We have tempers."

Skye snorted. "Rosalind, saying you have a temper is like saying that Hound is mean."

Rosalind laughed, her gaze drifting over to the Geiger's house. Tommy was pulling weeds from his mother's chrysanthemum plant with an irritable expression. There were impressive streaks of dirt all over his face. Skye, quickly reading Rosalind's expression, poked her older sister.

"Go help him."

"Skye, I hardly ever spend time with you. I'm not—"

"Go, or I'll poke you again."

"Wow," said Rosalind. "How utterly threatening. I really don't know where you come up with these witty come-backs, Skye."

Skye narrowed her blue eyes. "You be quiet."

"And hey," added Rosalind as she ducked inside, "if you ever have any boy trouble, talk to me."

"When pigs fly," grumbled Skye. "If you see Jane, tell her I'm sorry if I hurt her feelings."

"Right." And Rosalind was gone.

For a moment, Skye relished the quiet solitude of her perch, though her happiness was tainted. Her face was still hot from a very secret fact she had almost let slip to Rosalind. A fact so secret, she hadn't yet admitted it to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Good? Bad? AWESOME? Lol, just kidding. I would love to hear any thoughtssuggestions/critiques from you guys, so don't hesitate to tell me what's on your mind. It matters, and I do take people's opinions into account when I am writing the latest chapter. **

**I love you all! 3**

**-Spark Writer-**


	3. Forthcoming Madness

**Here's the third chapter: Read, and Enjoy!**

**-Me-**

* * *

><p>Skye was feeling immensely relieved. She had managed to escape Latin class before she was called on to conjugate the verb, <em>agricola<em>. Unlike Rosalind, Skye detested Latin, and only took it because it was required of all seventh graders. If only every class was as enjoyable as math. Skye was filling her brain with all sorts of useful equations, equations that she repeated to herself over and over, a calming mantra. And right now she would need to be calm, because Jane was tottering down the hallway toward her, beaming and clutching a stack of paper.

Skye stopped walking and leaned against a locker. Jane came flying up to her.

"Oooh, Skye, I'm on the middle school dance committee this year! I joined last week to help with the preparations for the seventh grade dance! Of course, I'm dreadfully disappointed that I'm too young to go, but since you're a seventh grader and my sister, I thought I'd volunteer my imaginative mind to the committee!"

In Skye's opinion, Jane had just been astonishingly vain, but she decided against telling her so.

"Great, Jane. Just peachy."

Jane frowned. "Skye, this dance will be unforgettable! You can invite anybody!"

"So what? I hate stupid, sentimental dances. With stupid, sentimental girls. And goofy boys who drink all the soda and act like Neanderthals for the rest of the night!"

Jane looked disturbed by Skye's outburst. "Lower your voice, "she advised Skye. "Pearson is hanging around."

Skye snapped her head around and saw Pearson hovering awkwardly nearby, a hopeful expression on his freckled face. She glowered at him and he went pink.

"Jane, there's no way that I'm going to this school dance. It's not like I'll go to prison if I don't show up. Got it?"

She straightened resolutely, and began walking down the hall, not intent on being late for her favorite class of the day, Advanced Algebra.

"Wait!" Jane cried. "Skye, don't be like that. I'm not blaming you in the least! And since I won't be able to go to the dance anyway, we can stay at home and watch movies instead."

Skye smiled and turned to face Jane. Jane's eyebrows were lifted expectantly. "I'll tell you if I decide to go, okay? Holy bananas! It's not like I'd ever ask Pearson, or anything."

"But you'd ask Jeffrey, right? I mean, if he were here. Or no, wait—he'd probably ask you first!" Jane looked delighted at the prospect.

"Jane, be quiet," growled Skye. "I'm about to strangle you."

Jane grinned and gave Skye a little wave as she turned to go the other direction. "See you!"

Skye groaned. Soon there would be tacky posters hanging on every vertical surface in school, showing students dancing and wearing weird dresses and makeup. The thought made her so creeped out, that she literally considered running home to take a shower. Was it a requirement that all seventh grade girls be boy-crazy and giggly and obsessed with pop stars? Why couldn't they like soccer, math, and science, like Skye?

She arrived at the door of her math class, anxious and out-of sorts. Pearson was already there, sitting beside an empty chair. "Hey, Skye! I saved you a seat!"

"Rats," said Skye.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Yes, this is a bit short, but it packs a punch. I hope you all liked this! Stick with me!<strong>

**-Spark Writer-**


	4. Jeffrey

**Hey, all you Penderwick lovers! I FINALLY finished this chapter, and can't wait for you to read and review. I realize this took a long time to post, but life is crazy right now, so I just decided to sit down and finish this chapter before I lost my mind. I'm reasonably pleased with the way this turned out, especially the Skye/Jeffrey convo. :D**

**Read your heart out!**

**-Spark Writer-**

* * *

><p>Skye was strolling down the sidewalk, enjoying the intoxicationg smell of oncoming rain. Her good mood wouldn't last long, though. Already she saw Jane and Batty waving at her from the front yard of their house.<p>

"Hey, Skye! You'll never guess what just happened!"

Skye stared with amazement; Jane was beaming and Batty was hopping with delight.

"What?" she called, wincing as Mrs. Geiger shot her a dark look. Obviously, she was irritated with the Penderwicks' noise. Jane sped up to Skye, her dark curls swinging wildly about her face.

"Oh, Skye! Jeff—"

Batty cut her off. "Hey! You said I could tell Skye!"

Jane looked dejected. "So I did. Go ahead, Batty."

Batty paused, and seemed to swell with excitement. "Jeffrey called a moment ago. He said he wanted to talk to you."

Skye blinked. She wondered whether this was some sort of insane prank from her sisters. But even as she considered this possibility, Batty was already skipping toward the house and Jane bounced on the spot. "Are you sure?"

Jane bugged her eyes at Skye. "Of course I'm sure, you ignorant cretin!"

Skye narrowed her eyes in mock fury. "Who are you calling a cretin, you babbling twit!"

Mr. Penderwick appeared on the driveway, Iantha behind him. "Skye! I thought I heard your dulcet tones."

Skye, too busy tickling Jane, did not reply. Only when Tommy Geiger came running across the street puffing madly on his sports whistle, did the sisters call a truce.

"Sorry, Daddy," she said apologetically. "My temper ran wild, for a minute there."

Mr. Penderwick chuckled and Iantha winked at Jane. "Now," he said, "someone mentioned a phone call from Jeffrey. Is this true, or merely a figment of Jane's vivid imagination?"

Jane rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "No, Daddy! He really did call."

Skye glanced at Iantha, who jabbed a thumb at the house. "Go."

Feeling relieved to escape from the pandemonium outside, Skye hurried into the kitchen and snatched an apple from the counter. Then, with a sense of mounting excitement, she clambered up the stairs to her and Jane's shared bedroom. Jane had scribbled Jeffrey's number a pad of paper, so Skye dialed the phone number a bit apprehensively. She sincerely hoped that nothing was wrong, and that Jeffrey wasn't injured or in mortal peril, or anything like that.

"Hello?"

She heard his voice from the other end of the line, and grinned. There was nothing better than hearing from a good friend.

"Hey! This is Skye, by the way."

"This is so weird," said Jeffrey by way of greeting. "It feels like a million years since we last talked."

"I know!" Skye allowed herself to dwell on thoughts of summer at Point Mouette. "Crazy, huh?"

"Nope, just you." Even when speaking the phone, Skye could detect the amusement in Jeffrey's voice.

"Not funny," she growled, even though it was. "Enough with the small talk. Why'd you call earlier?"

"Oh, well, I was sort of wondering if I could ever visit you guys. I mean, I know it's been forever since Maine, and I thought—"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Of course you can visit, Jeffrey! You don't have to be so polite about asking."

Jeffrey sounded remorseful. "Yes, but I didn't want to impose—"

Again, Skye interrupted him. "You are such an only child!"

"Yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it." Skye bit back a laugh, picturing Jeffrey's exasperated expression. "By the way, how's Alec?"

Jeffrey assured Skye that Alec was fantastic as always, and that he was currently on tour with Turron and a few other musician friends. Jeffrey also admitted that he was a bit lonely at his school, and that he hadn't made many friends. "But I'm expressing myself," he said, happily. "And in the end, that's what I came for."

Skye smiled to herself. "I'm really glad for you, Jeffrey. And I can relate to feeling sort of lonely sometimes." She thought of Pearson and grimaced. She would never admit to Jeffrey in a billion years that Pearson acted odd and sentimental around her. Jeffrey would just laugh.

"Not fun, is it?"

"Nope."

"You know, Skye, I've said this before, but—I really, really wish you lived closer to Boston. It's hard to explain, but when you and your family aren't around, it just feels like something is missing. Like I'm walking around with no shoes on, or something."

Skye snorted. "Come again?"

"I mean, what if one of your algebra word problems was missing a piece of information? You'd never be able to figure it out."

"Oh." Skye did know what Jeffrey was talking about, though he had a funny way of saying it. "I know. And I'll definitely get Daddy and Iantha to set up a time for you to visit. They wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks."

"Bye, Jeffrey. See you soon?"

"Absolutely. Bye!"

"Hey—Jeffrey?" Skye had a sudden thought. "If you see Dexter, tell him I just got my black belt in Karate!"

Jeffrey began to laugh, and Skye grinned to herself. "Promise me!" she said between giggles. "Penderwick family honor."

Jeffrey agreed, and then the line went silent. Skye hung up the phone and stretched.

She had a very important proposition to make...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not even going to ask...<strong>


	5. The Truth is Out

**Greetings! Thanks for sticking with me; the best is yet to come! :) Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**-Spark Writer-**

* * *

><p>Out on the front stoop, Skye sat alone, a pensive expression on her face. Rosalind so rarely witnessed this look, that she was slightly worried. Skye had acted odd for a week, now. Ever since Daddy and Iantha had agreed to Jeffrey's visit, she had become the opposite of happy. She wandered around the house in gloomy silence, sneered at her sisters and was evasive in general. Being extremely skilled at interpreting her sisters' moods, Rosalind found it disturbing that even she couldn't understand Skye's sudden dispirited attitude. She often wondered whether Skye was withholding some secret. What else would cause her to act so grumpy?<p>

Rosalind got up from the kitchen table and peered through the window at Batty and Ben. They were staggering absurdly across the lawn. "Water!" cried Batty in a comical pantomime of distress. "Must get...water!"

Rosalind rolled her eyes as Batty flopped onto her stomach and Ben patted her uncertainly on the back. Then, she sprang to her feet, beaming. Noticing that Ben looked close to tears, she hugged him. "Don't be scared, Ben! I was just pretending to be in a desert."

Rosalind shook her head. Perhaps Batty would end up an actress.

She let herself out the back door, and strolled over to Skye. Skye glared up at her with blue slits. Deciding not to attempt conversation, Rosalind strode onto the sidewalk and hadn't gone ten paces when Tommy came running across the street. "Rosie!"

Rosalind smirked up at him. "You're in a hurry." She turned to face him.

"I feel like we never get to talk."

Rosalind frowned. "We talk all the time!"

"Science class doesn't count."

"Fine, then." Rosalind grabbed Tommy's hand. "What did you want to talk about?"

Tommy shrugged. "Hey—the spring dance looks find of cool."

"Tommy, I've seen you dance. It's not pretty." Privately, Rosalind thought Tommy's wild dance moves were oddly attractive, but she chose not to admit that.

"So what? At least I don't stand around like some other guys. I bet Cagney wouldn't have the guts to let loose on the dance floor."

Rosalind swatted Tommy. "I can't believe you're still hung up about Cagney. That was ages ago!"

Tommy flushed slightly. "He's older and-"

"-Much less of an idiot than you are," finished Rosalind. "And yet," she said, "I'd never choose him over you."

Tommy looked mollified, at least for the moment. Then, placing his hands on either side of Rosalind's face, he kissed her. Rosalind normally objected to such public displays of affection, but she allowed herself to go a bit crazy this time. Hoping no nosy neighbors were spying on them, Rosalind kissed Tommy back, just as fiercely. His hands dropped to her waist and pulled her in so that their torsos touched.

Tommy's eyes flew open and he pulled away.

"What?" asked Rosalind, startled by his sudden movement.

Tommy shook his head, mute. "Er, I have to go, now. Bye, Rosie."

She watched him make his way speedily back to his house and disappear inside. This had happened one other time, and Rosalind was just as confused by Tommy's sudden departure now, as she had been then. Whatever, she thought. "Boys are weird that way." And shaking her head, she walked back to her house.

Skye was still glaring into space, though now she looked a bit nauseated. "D'you have to start lip-locking on the sidewalk, Rosalind? What'll it be next? The grocery store?"

Rosalind snorted sardonically. "You'll just have to find out."

Skye groaned and clapped a hand to her forehead. "As far as I'm concerned, I'd be happy to live the rest of my life in a cave—if it meant that I didn't have to deal with weirdoes like Pearson! You know what he asked me a couple days ago, Rosie?"

"What?"

"He walks up to me—well 'struts' was more like it—and asks if I want to go to the dance with him."

Rosalind laughed. "What did you say?"

Skye looked grim. "I dunno, I sort of blacked out after that."

Rosalind sighed. "Listen, Skye. You're one of the bravest, craziest, most courageous person I know, but you've got to have the guts to tell Pearson how you really feel about him. He deserves that much, Skye, and you know it."

Skye looked as though someone had just informed her that Dexter would be paying them a visit. "But, Rosalind!" she pleaded. "I'm awful at being nice. I hate apologizing…and I hate looking like a chump!"

"It's your choice," said Rosalind, suddenly very sick of the conversation at hand. "I'm going inside."

Skye wrenched herself up, and fiercely kicked a loose stone. It flew over the hedge and vanished. Jeffrey would be arriving in a week, very unfortunately smack dab in the middle of the Spring Dance preparations. She scowled. If ever there had been a moment when she could have grumbled, screamed and pulled her hair out at the same time, this would be it.

Pearson as a date was absolutely out of the question. But would she have to say goodbye to her very secret spark of attraction to—Skye stopped dead. "Say it out loud, Skye," she commanded herself. "Suck it up and admit that you like him!"

What followed, was a very brief but furious internal struggle. Skye doggedly attempted to convince herself that she did not have a single feeling for Jeffrey, but that was a lie. Another part of her was blatantly humiliated of being exposed. Kicking another loose rock, Skye took a deep, soothing breath to calm herself, and sighed. "No one will ever know," she thought. "It'll be way easier this way."

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well?<strong>


	6. Finally

**Hey guys! Presenting: the next installment in "The Trouble with sisters." Luckily, the last chapter has already been written; I'm just working my way back. **

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jeffrey was just as Skye remembered. The same green eyes, same countless freckles, same hair. Admittedly, he was a bit taller, but that was to be expected of thirteen-year-old boys.<p>

Batty got to him first, flinging her arms around him in a flurry of excitement. "Hey, Battikins!" Jeffrey laughed, staggering backward to absorb the shock Jane and Batty's impact. They babbled senselessly until Rosalind shushed them and gave Jeffrey a hug. Skye was last, trying and failing to mask a wide smile.

"Skye!" Jeffrey cried exuberantly. "How are you?"

"Great," said Skye, giving Jeffrey a high five. Everyone tramped inside, still grinning. Rosalind deposited Jeffrey's things into the spare bedroom upstairs, while Batty presented him with a bouquet of weedy flowers,

"I picked them this afternoon," she explained. Jeffrey said they were wonderful, and Skye rolled her eyes, though most fondly. Nobody could tell a white lie like Jeffrey.

Mr. Penderwick asked Jeffrey about his boarding school, and Jeffrey happily answered his many questions. Ben, though quite young, remembered Jeffrey and tugged on the older boy's sleeve. When Jeffrey knelt down in front of him, Ben grinned impishly. "Hi."

Jeffrey laughed and shook Ben's pudgy hand. "What's it like having four sisters?"

Ben wrinkled his nose, then giggled. "Good," he concluded. "Crazy and good."

Iantha and Mr. Penderwick laughed just then, though no one could figure out why. Skye, growing weary of her family's antics, decided to show Jeffrey to his room. They padded up the stairs and into the small guest bedroom. "It's not much," said Skye as she flopped onto the neatly made bed.

"It's great." Jeffrey freed himself from his navy jacket, and sat down on the bed beside Skye. "So what's been going on lately? Anything exciting? Thrilling?" He smirked. "Gory?"

Skye punched his arm. "No, doofus. Actually," she said, beginning to frown, "there is one thing. The spring dance is in three days, and I don't want to go, but this Pearson kid keeps on hounding me!"

Jeffrey nodded thoughtfully. "Well, this _is_ a predicament."

"It is not! I just have to tell Pearson that I don't want to go with him."

"So," said Jeffrey, "what is Pearson like?"

Skye shrugged. "I don't know." In her private mind, she thought him to be funny, though in a dorky sort of way, and only the slightest bit cute with his shaggy brown hair.

"Come on, no complaints?"

"He's weird, sappy, and can't take a hint. I'd rather clean the shower drain than go out with him."

Jeffrey rumpled his hair, smiling. "I don't blame him, though."

Skye was suspicious. "Don't blame him for what?"

"Liking you."

Skye was suddenly very uncomfortable with the fact that there was only a measly eight inches between her and Jeffrey. "That doesn't make any sense," she blurted.

Jeffrey looked Skye full on. "You're a terrible liar, you know."

"No worse than you," Skye retorted. "Please, you actually liked that wilted bouquet of flowers?"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Be nice, Batty picked them."

Skye jumped up, astonished with Jeffrey's sentimentality. "So what?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Are we really having a conversation about flowers?"

"Wha—no!" Skye tossed a pillow in Jeffrey's direction and he dodged it.

"That was pitiful," he chortled.

Now Skye was laughing and couldn't control herself. "Like you could do any better!"

"Famous last words," said Jeffrey, grinning at Skye. With that, he began pelting her with pillows.

She shrieked and shouted threats and charged at Jeffrey, full of energy. Things were beginning to look up.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute, right? =D More coming soon!<strong>

**-Spark Writer-  
><strong>


	7. Yes or No

**Hi! Alright, I know I'm updating really quickly, but I'm trying to write while I have the time. I hope you like this chapter, because the next one will be even more exciting...**

* * *

><p>As it happened, Pearson was sitting a bench in the school courtyard, looking as harmless as one could be. Oblivious to Skye's internal struggle, he scribbled in a notebook, occasionally sweeping his hair from his eyes. Skye watched him suspiciously, gritting her teeth. The task at hand was not going to be pleasant, of that she was sure.<p>

"Alright," she muttered to herself. "You're going to march over there and tell Pearson that you're not ever going to attend anything with him—especially not a dance." She straightened her back and strode stiffly over to Pearson. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Have a seat, Skye."

Skye sat, pinching herself on the leg. "Just do it," she thought.

Pearson closed his notebook and studied Skye. "You look kind of ill," he observed. "Anything wrong?"

Skye turned to face Pearson. "Listen—I know you asked me to go to the dance with you and everything, but I honestly _don't _like you." Her words hung heavy in the air.

"Oh." Pearson flushed and his composure seemed to slip away. "That's okay."

Skye knew that it wasn't so she remained seated, feeling intensely uncomfortable. Casting about for something to say, she glanced at his textbooks, and gasped. "Is that Bergman's Illustrated Dictionary of Math?"

Pearson frowned. "Yeah, it is. Why?"

"_Why_? Because that book is like my bible!" Skye pounded her fist in the cover. "It's crammed with ingenious formulas!"

Pearson nodded enthusiastically. "I know! I bought it last year and re-read it all the time."

Skye sat back, shaking her head. "You know, I've never met anyone who actually values this book. Figures," she added, looking side-long at Pearson. He was staring at her hopefully.

"Skye, I _really _like you. I don't even care that you punched me in the face…you kissed me first."

Skye grimaced. "It wasn't a kiss, okay?"

"Okay, it wasn't a kiss." Pearson shifted uncomfortably. "But will you please go to the dance with me? That's all I'm asking."

Skye meant to say no, but a very small part of her decided that it did want to go, and somehow she said, "Yes."

Pearson gaped at her, then punched his fist into the air. "Yes!"

Skye was horrified. Her fate was sealed, and she hadn't intended it to work out that way. She wondered how Jeffrey would react to this news. She squinted at Pearson. "It's not like we're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, got it?"

Pearson just laughed, and Skye took that as a bad omen.

* * *

><p>Jeffrey was sitting at the kitchen table, chattering away with Jane when Skye arrived. He waved. "Hey, Skye! What took you so long? Jane got home ages ago."<p>

Skye looked grim. "Never mind."

But Jane, being born with the gift of intuition, saw differently. She began to fidget, then squirm, then bounce.

"Holy bananas, Jane!" Skye glowered darkly at her sister. "What is it?"

Jane cleared her throat. "You said yes, didn't you?"

"Come again?" Skye picked moodily at a stray thread on her sleeve.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're too smart not to know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah," added Jeffrey, and Skye silenced him by sticking her tongue out. "Classy," he remarked.

"Be quiet—both of you!" commanded Skye. "It's none of your beeswax whether I told Pearson yes or no, and—"

Jane cut her off. "I can tell you said yes. Don't try to evade me," she added firmly, then winked at Jeffrey. He high-fived her under the table.

Watching this exchange, Skye narrowed her eyes. "You two are so infantile. Excuse me while I _vomit._"

"Your methods of distraction are pitiful," said Jeffrey. "So are you going with or not?"

"I'd rather not advertise that."

"Answer the question."

"Fine," said Skye, miffed. "I did agree to go with Pearson. Satisfied?"

Jane giggled euphorically. "I knew it!" She grabbed Skye's hand and squeezed it. "Do you _like _him?"

Skye disdainfully removed her hand from Jane's grip. "Well, he likes Bergman's—"

"Illustrated Dictionary of Math," finished Jane. "And besides that?"

Skye rubbed her nose. "I don't know."

Jeffrey had become rather quiet and pale. He smiled at Jane and gave Skye a lopsided grin. "I'd better go practice my clarinet," he concluded.

Jane's eye grew round. "Can I come?"

"Sure."

They departed, leaving Skye alone in the kitchen.

"What a stupid world," she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do...<strong>


	8. Hatching a Plan

**I've had most of this chapter outlined for a while, so I figured I'd publish while have your attention. :D It is chock full of Jane and Jeffrey, though it's not Jane/Jeffrey, if you catch my drift. This may be the second-to-last chapter, so enjoy!**

**Forever yours,**

**-Spark Writer-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jane watched Jeffrey as he began polishing the mouthpiece of his clarinet. She wished she knew what he was thinking. She fairly sure he had feelings for Skye. It had started at Point Mouette. Jane had noticed that Jeffrey seemed to find Skye's jokes uproariously funny, even though they were awful. He'd sought more one on one time with Skye—and of course there was the time that they snuck off to see the moose—without Jane. She wondered just what had gone on at the golf course…Most likely it was not as juicy as her imaginative portrayals.<p>

Jane studied Jeffrey with a critical eye. "Jeffrey," she began, "what do you think about this whole Skye and Pearson business?"

Jeffrey shrugged.

"I mean, does it bother you?"

"Of course not. I'm happy for her."

Jane sniffed. "You're not fooling anyone."

"Well—I—I mean, is it weird to like someone who drives you crazy?" He polished fervently, waiting for Jane to reply.

"No, it's not. Sometimes the people you like the most drive you the craziest."

"True," Jeffrey admitted. "And yeah, I guess it does bother me. A little."

Jane thought for a moment, then gasped as the magnitude of an idea washed over her. "Hey, I know! We can go to the dance together—as friends, obviously—and keep an eye on those two. They'd never suspect a thing!"

Jeffrey looked doubtful. "It might work…"

"Of course it will! I'm experienced in the art of spying."

Jeffrey quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that I believe you."

"Trust me," pleaded Jane.

"I'm kidding, Jane. Of course I trust you!"

"Great!" Jane twisted a strand of dark hair around one finger. "My lips are sealed."

Jeffrey smirked. "Now that I don't believe."

"Oh, hush."

Jeffrey picked up his clarinet, and focused his gaze on the photo of Rosalind, Skye, Jane and Batty. Then he began to play.

In Jane's opinion, it was a delicious song, with soaring notes and swooping melody. Jeffrey seemed so absorbed in his music that Jane doubted he would notice if the house burned down. He finished with a melting arpeggio that faded into silence.

Jane clapped wildly, full of admiration. "How do you _do _that?"

He grinned modestly. "I wrote it for you guys, once I knew I was coming to visit.

"Oh, Jeffrey!" Jane beamed tremulously at him. "It was marvelous. I wish Skye had heard it."

Jeffrey pinkened. "I'll play it another time—so everyone else can hear it." He paused and gazed out the window onto Gardam Street. "I hope I won't regret going to that dance."

"You won't. I would have asked you to go anyway. I've always wanted to attend a school dance." Jane frowned. "And I helped organize it, so it's my duty."

Jeffrey grinned, a dimple flashing in one cheek. "With that logic, I see your point."

"So you'll come?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Drawn by the tantalizing scent of fresh tomatoes, they tottered downstairs and found Mr. Penderwick chopping cilantro in the kitchen, his glasses balanced precariously on the tip of his nose. "Do you need any help, Daddy?" Jane picked up a tomato and sniffed it blissfully.

"I think I can handle dinner tonight, Jane-o."

"Okay." Jane waved at Batty through the window. She was lying beside Ben and Hound beneath the aging oak tree. Nearby, Rosalind was curled up, reading. Her hair was wet from a recent shower, and not even Hounds snores disturbed her. "Let's go outside."

Jane and Jeffrey wandered into the cool evening air, their shoes padding through the new grass. "Hi, Rosie." Jane waved a hand in front of Rosalind's nose.

Rosalind set her book aside, blinking and wearing the expression of one has just arrived from a foreign country. "Oh, hello, Jane. Hi, Jeffrey!" She stretched and rose. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Jeffrey. "We were just saying hello."

"If you don't mind, I have homework."

"No problem." Jeffrey smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon, Rosie."

"Got it." Rosalind patted Jane and brushed her hand lightly over Jeffrey's head. "No more mischief, you two."

Jeffrey coughed and Jane squeaked, "I would never dream of it, Rosalind." Then she and Jeffrey fled the scene, snorting and laughing at their near escape.

"She's a smart one," observed Jeffrey. Jane tossed her hair with utmost superiority.

"It runs in the family, you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I never thought I'd see a jealous Jeffrey! And how about Jane's plan? Pretty sneaky, if you ask me...<strong>


	9. The Dance

**Hiya! This chapter is significantly longer than the previous ones, so I hope it's worth it to all you readers. As you will see at the end of the chapter, this is not the last installment, but second-to-last, and that is with the possibility of an epilogue. Exciting right? :) The next chap is sure to be the long awaited Skye/Jeffrey that doesn't exist anywhere else on this sight. Yet. But it may not be in the way you expect...**

**Forever,**

**-Spark Writer-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For the first time, Jane approved of Skye's outfit-of-choice. Skye had wanted to wear her dress from Mrs. Tifton's attic at Arundel, but she had outgrown it. Instead, she'd found a dress that had once been her mother's and Iantha had taken it in for her. Jane, clad in a dusky rose dress that fell just below the knee, felt elegant and sophisticated even though one of her shoulder straps refused to hold up.<p>

Now, they stood in their shared bedroom, chaotic mounds of shoes and hairbrushes obscuring the floor. Skye was staring into the mirror with an abysmal expression. "I look—demented," she moaned.

Jane considered her sister. Skye's dress looked wonderful, but her hair—tangled from being crammed in a hat all day—lacked style. Jane handed Skye a comb. "Here, use this. I'm sure you can just put your hair in a braid or something."

Skye glared at the comb as though it had done her some great personal wrong. "We have to go any minute, Jane. Help me!"

Jane converged on Skye and hurriedly formed a French braid. "There," she beamed. "You look flawless!"

Skye dropped the comb on the floor and jammed her feet into plain black flats. "Let's go."

They clattered downstairs, nearly crashing into Jeffrey who was tangled in a hug from Batty. "You look splendiferous!" breathed Jane as she bestowed another hug upon Jeffrey.

He winced. "No, I don't."

Skye, already standing at the door, glanced impatiently at her family. Mr. Penderwick smiled at her and turned to Iantha. "You're sure you don't mind looking after Batty and Ben?"

"You're being ridiculous, Martin! I love watching those two."

"Alright, then." Mr. Penderwick gazed at Skye and Jane with a rather tremulous expression, then frowned. "Where's Rosie?"

Jane glanced over her shoulder. "Who knows. Saying hello to Tommy, I presume."

Jeffrey laughed and pointed to the window. "There she is. With Tommy."

"With Tommy," Skye agreed with a sigh.

Within minutes, Skye, Jane, Jeffrey, Rosalind and Tommy were in the car, Mr. Penderwick at the wheel. Pearson would meet Skye at the school. Tommy poked Jane and grinned. "You look great," he said. "Actually, you look a lot like Rosie."

Jane beamed and Rosalind laughed ruefully. "But Tommy, she's so much shorter than me."

"Still—she _is_ pretty."

"I think Skye looks pretty," said Jane loyally. Privately, Jane thought Skye looked more ferocious than beautiful.

"Yeah, you do." Rosalind squeezed Skye's shoulder. "Skye, you look so much like Mommy tonight."

Skye glowed, and tried not to appear as pleased as she was. Beside her, Jeffrey kept smoothing his unruly hair and fidgeting. Jane smiled not herself, hoping that her plan would be a success. You can't plan a spy mission and have it be a failure. She smiled with delight as the Cameron Middle School parking lot came rushing into sight. "We're here!" she crowed.

Mr. Penderwick maneuvered through the congested parking lot, and pulled the keys from the ignition with an air of expectancy. "Alright, everyone. For once, I encourage you to go be a little crazy."

"Oh, we won't stop there," Jane laughed nervously, and blushed when Jeffrey frowned at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him as they climbed from the car. "I get nervous under pressure."

"Now she tells me," groaned Jeffrey, then winked. "Kidding."

"What are you whispering about?" asked Skye in an accusatory voice.

"What are _you _whispering about?" retorted Jane.

"That doesn't make any sense, Jane."

"Neither do you."

Jeffrey coughed, ending their dialogue.

"Hey, Skye!" Rosalind pointed in the direction of the school. "Pearson's looking for you—go say hello."

"I know, I know. I'm not three."

"Then prove it." Rosalind rolled her eyes. "Go on and say hi."

She and Tommy quickly vanished into a throng of chattering kids, while Skye trudged up to Pearson, leaving Jane and Jeffrey alone. "Come on, Jeffrey." Jane grabbed his arm and they headed inside.

The school gym had been transformed; no longer was it recognizable as a place for sweating students. Now, it was decorated in lavish colors, with music pulsating from various speakers. "This is fabulous!" Jane spun in a circle, transfixed. "Oh, Jeffrey, it's like a dream!"

Jeffrey, too, looked impressed. "My school doesn't have dances like this."

"What do they have?"

"Fancy, formal dances where you have to act all polite and weird. They just remind me of all the parties Mother dragged me to when I was little."

Jane was horrified. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "But hey—now you get to go to a really cool dance. And I helped to plan it, so it's extra amazing."

Jeffrey chuckled. "I recognize your style."

Jane bounced to the music, not caring that her hair was slipping free of its chic twist. She caught sight of Melissa Patenaude, Skye's former rival. Melissa was watching Pearson and Skye with narrowed eyes. Obviously, she wished she were the one dancing with him. And Jane knew Skye would have traded places, too.

Jeffrey had wandered over to the refreshment table and was pouring himself a glass of punch. Jane twirled around to the music, growing more and more dizzy. As she spun, she saw Pearson and Skye leaving the gymnasium and disappearing into the corridor beyond. "Jeffrey!" called Jane, stumbling as she attempted to recover her balance.

Jeffrey looked over at Jane with concern. "What's the matter?"

"Get your trench coat out, Jeffrey. We've got our first mission."

Jeffrey grimaced. "I'm going to regret this," he remarked. "And yet—I'm doing it anyway." Looking more cheerful, he strode for the door, Jane beside him.

Skye and Pearson were turning right at the end of the hallway, and Jeffrey and Jane hastened to follow. They walked with careful, well-placed footsteps, as Jane knew Jeffrey would rather die than be caught sneaking around. She herself had no objection to spying and was quite enjoying the evening.

"What do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know," Jeffrey replied. "We'll find out."

They crept down the hallway, and turned right. "Listen," said Jane. She heard voices issuing from a lit classroom ten paces away. Walking until they reached the spot just before the doorway, the two kids stopped and listened.

"It's not your fault," Pearson was saying. "I can fix it."

"Stand still," Skye commanded. "I'm trying to get a better look."

Jane wrinkled her nose at Jeffrey. "A better look at what?" she whispered.

Jeffrey shook his head; he was listening with his eyes closed. "Shh," he admonished.

"Skye," Pearson said, "You look really—different tonight. Like, not yourself. But really pretty, though."

"Thanks."

"I didn't mind how you dressed before. All those black tee-shirts look great on you."

There was a pause and Jane wished she had x-ray vision, to see exactly what was going on in the classroom just then. She gave Jeffrey an encouraging smile; he was glaring at a spot on the floor.

"Okay, I think it's good for now," said Skye. "Don't dance too much, and you'll be fine."

Jane, leaning toward the door to hear more clearly, lost her balance and toppled to the floor, colliding with Jeffrey. They landed in a heap of limbs, Jane rubbing a sore spot on her forehead. In an instant, Skye's livid face appeared above them. "Get up," she barked. "What the heck are you doing?"

Jane struggled to her feet, Jeffrey steadying her. "Skye—we, uh—_I _lost my pen, and Jeffrey was helping me look for it." She tacked on an apologetic smile.

"Excuse me?" Skye pointed angrily at Jane. "You lost your pen _here? _ How convenient."

"It's the truth," Jane plowed on, "Honest!"

Skye refused to acknowledge Jeffrey, who pretended not to notice.

"Would you both stop lying to me?" She looked near tears. "What is wrong with you?" She stared fiercely at Jane. "You're a—a _snoop_!"

Jane was horrified by the outcome of her plan. "Skye, I'm so sorry. Please—it was my idea—don't blame Jeffrey for this."

"I don't believe you," spat Skye. Pearson, hovering awkwardly in the background, gave Jeffrey a sheepish smile, which he did not return.

Jeffrey closed his eyes, his freckles popping on his pale face. "I don't blame you for being angry," he said. "But we had good intentions."

Skye looked from Jeffrey to Jane and back to Jeffrey, shaking her head. "You're both liars and sneaks! You ruined everything." Pushing roughly past Jane, she stormed off down the hall, and away.

Jane turned to look at Jeffrey, tears threatening to spill over. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. "I didn't know she'd take this so hard. What are we going to do?"

Ignoring Jane, Jeffrey clasped a hand to his head, as though in pain. He straightened his shoulders resolutely and hurried after Skye.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review...it's what makes the world go round!<strong>


	10. In the Rain

**Quick update, right? Well, this is the chapter that has been ready for ages, so think of this as the red-carpet premiere! It is shorter, but I believe it says everything. Length doesn't always equal quality. :) It'll be extremely hard to say goodbye to this story, but all good things come to an end.**

**Here's to my readers: You breathed life into this story, and gave it a voice. Thanks a million!**

**With much admiration,**

**-Spark Writer-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Skye ran blindly down the corridor, pushing past startled teenagers and disapproving teachers. She burst out into the parking lot, then gasped when cool raindrops alighted on her face and dress. She splashed through puddles, and collapsed on the curb, her dress growing soggy.<p>

Never had she been so—confused. In truth, Pearson had torn the sleeve of his button-down shirt, so he and Skye had gone to a well-lit classroom to examine the damage. Skye had never intended for anything more to happen, though she suspected Pearson had. But _why _had Jane and Jeffrey been spying on her. It was humiliating, and there was nothing Skye valued more than her dignity. She didn't feel enraged, but mortified and defeated. And worst of all, she couldn't shake the image of Jeffrey's remorseful expression from her mind. It was times like these that she missed her mother.

She thrust her chin into her palm and gazed numbly at the whirling streams of water at her feet. Rapid footsteps were growing nearer, and she glanced over shoulder to see Jeffrey racing toward her.

"Skye!" He hurtled himself down beside her, and dropped his head into his hands. "I am so sorry." His voice was muffled, but Skye heard. "I never should have done something like that. Not after you've been so good to me. Skye, you helped find my father!" He raised his head and stared sadly at her.

"Why?" asked Skye. "Why were you listening to our conversation?"

"I have…_feelings _for you, Skye. More-than-friendship feelings." His reddening cheeks were only just visible in the moonlight. " And I was envious of you and Pearson. So, Jane came up with this plan and I stupidly agreed."

Skye raised her chin. "Yeah, well, you ruined what could have been."

Jeffrey didn't reply.

"Can you go now?" Skye bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that tears were seconds away. "I need you to go."

Jeffrey stood up as if to leave, then he did something very strange. He grabbed Skye's hand and hauled her to her feet. "Listen," he commanded.

"Jeffrey, stop!" Skye twisted her hand furiously, attempting to free herself.

"No! Not until you hear what I have to say. Skye, we met because you crashed into me—"

"I beg to differ!"

Jeffrey squeezed her hand. "Wait! We met when we crashed into each other. I almost passed out—and got in huge trouble with Mother. Then you insulted me after Jane brought me to the cottage. But you know what else we've done together? Saved Batty from the bull. Played endless games of soccer. Defended the Penderwick family honor. Had adventures in Boston. Seen moose at sunrise. Found my _father._ And if that doesn't amount to anything, I don't know what will."

Skye stopped trying to free her hand, and stared at Jeffrey as though seeing him for the very first time. "I don't know how to forgive," she remarked fiercely.

"Skye, you-"

"But I can learn." She took a shuddery breath. "Good grief, I think you're overly polite, painfully nice, and sickeningly patient. But," she added, seeing Jeffrey's hurt expression, "I also think of you as the funniest, bravest, most brilliant person I've ever had the luck of knowing." Skye had to stop just then due to a suspicious lump in her throat. "And you're more than just my friend."

Jeffrey's lips twitched. "I sort of thought so." Something about his amusement made Skye angry.

"What are you implying, Jeffrey Tifton?"

Jeffrey took a step closer to Skye, gazing at her through a haze of raindrops. "Forgive me?"

Skye grinned, and all her Penderwick spunk and spirit seemed to return. "Already done." She winked. "Jeffrey, can I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely."

"Why are you still holding my hand?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Why aren't you letting go?"

Skye smirked.

"Touché."

* * *

><p><strong>...Thoughts?<strong>

**Love you all!**


	11. Coming Soon!

**A new Penderwick story arriving soon: '_Wings_.'**

**Batty experiences bullying in her fifth grade classroom, and must learn to ask for help( from certain sisters). Here's a sneak peek at what's coming:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Batty stared into Faith's cold green eyes. Faith glared into Batty's face, her lips puckered with hatred. "Loser."<p>

Batty blinked and heard a thin buzzing in her ears; the room seemed to be tipping on its axis. She couldn't exactly breathe properly, as though there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. "You're wrong," she said quietly.

"Let me break it down for you, Penderwick. You are a _freak! _A failure! A complete loser. Nobody likes you." Faith tossed her sleek ponytail with air of utmost superiority. "And your name is fitting. Batty, the crazy girl."

Batty wished Faith would just evaporate and leave her alone, but she persisted. Faith reached into her pocket, and withdrew something, a very nasty smirk on her face. "Don't worry, _Batty. _I'll leave you to play your bizarre music in peace. Hey," she added, frowning at Batty's sweater. "I think you have a piece of lint on your sleeve. I'll get it." She glided up to Batty and with a swift movement, jabbed something into Batty's wrist, hard.

"Ouch!" Batty stepped back, a red smudge growing on her arm.

"Oops!" Faith said sweetly. "See you around!" She sashayed toward the door of the music room and vanished into the hall beyond.

Batty was examining her arm. Her stomach dropped when she saw the needle-like piece of lead that belonged in a mechanical pencil.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming soon...<strong>


End file.
